Riddle Me Rei
by FLUFFYTIGER
Summary: Part 1: Rei gets a riddle to brighten up her day! Part 2: Riddle solved, Shinji will wish he died! Complete!
1. The Riddle

Just a quick short story I came up with when I found a riddle. It will only be 2 chapters and the second will be around this length as well.

* * *

**Riddle Me Rei**

Part 1

Rei was doing what she normally did when at school, looking out at the only tree in viewing distance. This is how Rei spent her days when not at home or Nerv. Rather boring but Rei used this time to think and understand the world around her. And today should have been no different except she couldn't think of anything to think of to understand. It would have been a really long and boring day had Shinji not dropped a piece of folded paper in front of her as he tripped over one of his shoe laces.

Rei ignores Shinji 'owwws' and 'ahhhhs', as he rubs his hurting knee, and examines the folded paper. After unfolding and reading what on it, Rei looks at Shinji, now looking for the piece of paper he dropped. Shinji eventually feels Rei's eyes on him, a feeling he has never gotten used to, and looks at Rei, and her very confused expression plastered on her face.

"Umm... is anything wrong Ayanami?" Rei seemed to ignore him, so Shinji again starts looking for the paper and finds it in front of Rei. He goes to grab it but Rei swipes it before he made contact.

"Ayanami, could I have that piece of paper back please?" Rei again seems to ignore him but does so with a question of her own.

"What is this?" Rei said pointing to the words written on the paper which said _'When I'm used, I'm useless, once offered, soon rejected. In desperation often expressed, the intended not protected. What am I?'_ . Shinji give Rei a confused look, surly she knew what that was, everyone know but this is Rei we are talking about.

"That's a riddle... Asuka gave it to me, she said that I'm so stupid that I wont be able to figure it out, and I haven't yet. She gave me a clue, she said 'It's what _I_ give people a lot.' But that hasn't helped me solve it.

Rei looks back at the riddle and concentrates for a few seconds before she handed the paper back. Then looked back out the window, she now had something to think about, the answer to the riddle.

* * *

Well what do you think the answer is? I don't think it's hard but not everyone is good with riddles. R&R


	2. The Answer

**Riddle Me Rei**

Part 2

"Rei you have to help me!"

This certainly was an unexpected start to the day. Rei had just sat down and started looking out the window then Shinji ran in the classroom and with a very worried expression on his face, shouted a plea for help.

"What's the problem?" Rei answered in her normal quiet town of voice.

"Asuka said she would beat me up if I don't give her the answer to the riddle!" A few boys that were already in the classroom gave a snicker at Shinji's predicament which caused Shinji some embarrassment and lost whatever manly points he had accumulated since becoming Toji's friend.

Rei had the answer to the riddle, she figured the answer out round about lunchtime the same day she got the riddle. Rei also liked Shinji and the thought of Shinji being beaten to mushy boneless pile of flesh by Asuka didn't go down to well with her.

"When do you need the answer by?"

"The end of school!" Shinji started whimpering on the floor by Rei's seat which caused the boys in the room to break in laughter. Shinji now had negative manly points. The only gay kid in the school, and he acted girly, had more manly points then Shinji at this point. To make things worse Asuka walked in the room smiling her prideful smile that only got bigger at seeing Shinji's current state.

Rei looked at Shinji with a perplexed stare. She had never seen Shinji so spineless since she met him. Most of the boys, even though they feared Asuka, would defend themselves for Asuka physical assaults, they wouldn't hit back but they would block as many blows as possible before a teacher broke up the fight. But Rei had a feeling that Shinji would fall over and take every blow.

When Asuka had taken her seat and wasn't looking at Rei's general location, Rei bent down to Shinji's ear and whispered something then went back to looking out the window. Shinji stood up, wiped his eyes and went to his seat and waited for the school day to end.

"You got the answer?" Asuka's voice was like what evil sounded like as she cracked her knuckles while looking at Shinji. Anyone watching could tell she wanted Shinji to give her the wrong answer.

"I... I think so?" Came Shinji weak, quiet voice.

"Well..."

"..."

"Out with it third!" Shinji shivered under Asuka voice.

"A... a poor alibi or excuse?" Asuka's left eye twitched and her arms fell to her side as her shoulders drooped. After a minute of silence from Asuka, she finally straightened up then walked up to Shinji.

"I'll think of another third, you will get your beating." Shinji's face was ashen with fear. He doesn't know what he did to upset Asuka this much, or why she turned a riddle into a reason to beat on him but either way he was as good as dead. Shinji came back to reality when he felt someone's warm lips on his. Jumping back abour a foots distance, he found Rei looking at him. Before he could say anything Rei walked up close to him and rather roughly forced Shinji to his knees and put a collar round his neck.

"Rei what's this?"

"I like my men to be weak and spineless. You fit the bill."

"Wha wha wha wha what!" Rei attached the lead to the collar and started dragging Shinji towards her house. Shinji doesn't put up much of a fight but later on, when he's being stretched on a rack, Shinji really wished that Asuka had killed him.

* * *

R&R please.


End file.
